Sonido obsceno
by Murderdn
Summary: Alfred era un profesor de guitarra de veinticuatro años contratado para enseñar a Arthur Kirkland, un niño de doce que odia la música. Pero ese día, cuando el pequeño le pida ayuda para "tomar bien la guitarra" muchas cosas se revelarían. USUK, Shota.


¿Se acuerdan de mí? ¡No creo, ha pasado mucho! Pero bueno, sino me conocen soy una chica que opina que hace más falta algo de un shota!UK osado por aquí o por allá *3*

Pocas se arriesgan con la pareja, aquí va un USxShota!UK, espero les guste.

Aclaro que los personajes lindos y grandiosos que ven aquí no son míos, sólo la penosa historia, espero que les guste, a las que le desagrada el shota por favor no lea! U-u

* * *

La palabra es indefinible, es oscura, es amarga y no es de Alfred. Porque Alfred es puro y sumamente justo. Él es un hombre alegre y ni tan maduro para su edad, veinticuatro años, amaba su trabajo. Siempre lo ha hecho, enseña clases de guitarra a uno que otro aventurero muchacho que explore ese mundo. Jones siempre enseña lo clásico, pero hay veces en que pierde el control y se vuelve un rockero descontrolado y salvaje que incendia casas.

Bueno, no tan así, pero una vez le pasó eso con un chico, el pequeño quedó con trauma. Y ahora estaba allí, con ese niño de doce años, sumamente enojón y desagradecido. ¡Ni siquiera le gustaba la música, su padre lo obligó a tomar las clases! ¡Crío mimado, desde que empezaron las clases ha cambiado tres veces la guitarra porque le parece fea! ¡Él a su edad hubiera llorado por una de esas guitarras que botó como si nada!

-El problema es la estúpida guitarra y mi estúpido maestro...-susurró de mala gana, Alfred sintió el balde de agua en la cabeza.

-No vengas con tu "la cambiaré de nuevo"... ¡Porque te mato!

-¡Dilo más fuerte estúpido Alfred, así lo grabo para Mom!- se reía de él, oh dios, lo estaba haciendo.

-God, please... please, tell me why? ¿Porque este monstruo entre todos los demás?

-Te estoy escuchando, Jones.

El americano tembló, casi parecía que el niño era el que mandaba allí, esa manera de manipularlo, estúpido niño cejón, si no fuera tan adorable él... ¿Adorable, adorable el enano cejón? ¡Oh en serio, no pudo haber pensando esa estupidez!

Lo volvió a mirar, directo a los short cortos, sintió un escalofrío y un pequeño calambre allá abajo, mínimo, sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Hacia calor, era eso, de seguro.

-¡Ya sé que está fallando, porque no puedo tocar bien esta basura!

Jones se mordió los labios ante la clasificación de "basura", le sonrió forzado y le preguntó cuál era su brillante idea.

El niño le sonrió de manera algo engreída y educada, tomó la guitarra en sus manos, el americano alzó una ceja ante el siguiente vil movimiento, el muchacho agachó un poco la cabeza... se sonroja ¿Por qué Arthur se sonrojó? ¿Por que a él le gustó que ese pequeño se ruborizara? Se mordió los labios, estúpidos pensamientos. El niño en tanto da un pequeño salto y llega al lado del profesor, luego, dándose espacio, se sienta arriba de Jones, en sus piernas, el americano lo mira perplejo, se echa un poco para atrás del sillón, suspira... ¿Qué esta haciendo ese crió?

No se da cuenta que haciendo eso él... ¿Lo provoca? La sangre fluye más rápido, se calienta, respira un poco más duro, se pondrá ronco.

-L-La guita-rra i-idiota...-el americano debía estar alucinando, casi sintió al niño jadear y tartamudear, maldita y enferma la mente suya. -Ese es el problema, pasa tus manos debajo de mis brazos... enséñame a tomarla bien, la p-posición de la gu-guitarra...

-Y-Yo Ar-Arthur no sé si sea el problema e-ese...–tenía que sacarlo de allí, estaba muy cerca, sentía sus suaves nalgas en sus muslos, aproximándose a una zona más intima.

Oh mierda, eso era tan... obsceno, incitador, Alfred odia sentirse así.

-Sólo... to-toca... toca Al-Alfred...

Mierda, eso sonó tan ambiguo, deslizó sus manos por los costados del pequeño, lo oyó murmurar y suspirar algo, sintió otro estremecimiento. Y Alfred pone sus manos sobre las del pequeño, le va guiando, para que toque las cuerdas, para que sujete el extremo, agitan las cuerdas, el sonido no suena forzado, a Alfred le gusta el sonido, le gusta el calor de Arthur, se nubla por él. A Arthur también parece gustarle el sonido de las cuerdas vibrando en sus pequeños dedos de porcelana, también los de Alfred cubriendo su mano, y de vez en cuando entrelazando uno que otro dedo con el menor, causando choques eléctricos al tener que mirarse.

Sueltan un suspiro ronco cuando terminan sólo una canción, ha sido agotador y sumamente peligroso para Jones, pero ha terminado, le alegra que haya terminado. Pero el pequeño no se mueve de allí y las piernas tiritan en las del mayor, las entrelaza tímidamente, el americano jadea al sentir como se arrima más ese trasero a su entrepierna, el chico suelta la guitarra dejándola caer al suelo, el americano se tensa. ¿Qué planea ese niño?

-Toca Al... Alfred, toca.

-Pero si ya te enseñé una melodía Artie...- y las pequeñas manos guían las adultas a pesar del comentario ignorado, Arthur jala la cabeza hacia atrás quedando en el pecho de Jones un poco más arriba del cuello, toma las manos de su maestro, se estira un poco para besar los labios y fruncir el ceño, luego sonríe osado, altanero, pero sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Touch me, A-Alfred. -y el niño lleva una de las manos a su pecho, dónde las antiguas cosquillas del mayor causan tantos estremecimientos... y la otra, que tiembla, la pone entre sus piernas presionando las yemas de los dedos en sus genitales, le gusta sentir la mano del estadounidense allí, pero no se mueve, no reacciona, es extraño. Hasta que lo hace... y jadea, grita, abre la boca con sensualidad innata.

-Ah... Al-Alfred...-suspira, gime, ha sido un apretón a su bulto, luego, las amarras desaparecen y bajan el cierre de su pantalón.

El pequeño abre los ojos, gime profundo, el americano simplemente los cierra, confuso, con la mente echa un caos y el deseo recorriendo cada fibra de su piel. Porque Alfred se siente obsceno, se siente feliz y sumamente angustiado, se siente enamorado, le gusta un niño, lo ama. Porque al tocarlo se ha dado cuenta de que él, Arthur Kirkland, es el instrumento más obsesivo y delicioso para tocar, además, es el que realiza el más bello sonido... el más hermoso de todos.

* * *

Volveré por estos lugares, ya lo verán, el mundo no puede quedar sin un poquito de ingleses pequeños y lindos tentando a estadounidenses con la moral por el cielo. Cualquier comentario no insultante es bien recibido.


End file.
